Advances in network connectivity and computing capabilities have provided users with greater access to various types of content. For example, users are capable of easily accessing various types of content, significantly increasing the locations where users may retrieve or view content. Additionally, a wider range of content types may be more readily accessed; for example, video data may be viewed from a portable computing device. While this increased access to content has several benefits to users, the increased amount of content may make it difficult for users to identify content of interest from the available content.
Given the divergent interests, needs and habits of users, sorting through the array of content accessible to a user for relevant information may be difficult. While certain methods seek to identify content relevant to a user, these methods capture merely a small aspect of user behavior, such as a user's internet browsing habits, limiting the information available to identify content relevant to a user. Hence, these conventional methods for content identification are limited in their ability to tailor content to a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing the specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.